Portable electronic devices, such as wireless communication terminals (e.g., cellular telephones), personal digital assistants (PDAs), palmtop computers, and the like, have the ability to access a wide range of information content, including information content stored locally and/or information content accessible over a network such as the Internet. Furthermore, many portable electronic devices include color display screens that may be used to display webpages, images and videos, among other things. Portable electronic devices may also include Internet browser software that is configured to access and display Internet content.
In many Internet browser applications, including browser applications configured for use on portable electronic devices, it is common to permit the user to store a list of favorite, or bookmarked, webpages. When a user desires to access a bookmarked webpage, the bookmark list may be opened, and the user may scroll through the bookmark list and select a desired bookmark from the list. When a bookmark is selected, the associated webpage is accessed by the browser and displayed on the display screen.
In addition to accessing internet content, portable electronic devices are widely used to store and play back digital audio files, video files, image files, and/or other types of multimedia files. Multimedia files may include any other type of file containing audio, visual or textual information. For example, as used herein, a “multimedia” file may include MMS or PPT message files in addition to or in place of typical multimedia files, such as audio, image and/or video files.